mrs_doubtfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Haney
Anne Ryan Haney, née Thomas, (March 4, 1934 – May 26, 2001) was an American actress of stage and screen, perhaps best known for her roles as social worker Mrs. Sellner in Mrs. Doubtfire and Greta the secretary in Liar Liar. Anne Ryan Haney, née Thomas, (March 4, 1934 – May 26, 2001) was an American actress of stage and screen, perhaps best known for her roles as social worker Mrs. Sellner in Mrs. Doubtfire and Greta the secretary in Liar Liar. Contents * 1Career * 2Personal life * 3Death * 4Selected filmography * 5External links Career Haney appeared in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Survivors" as Rishon Uxbridge, and later appeared as a Bajoranarbitrator in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Dax". She was a regular guest-star during the syndicated run of Mama's Family, playing Alberta Meechum, the nemesis of Thelma Harper. On Our House she played fussy neighbor Virginia Taft. She was also a regular guest-star of L.A. Law, playing Judge Marilyn Travelini. She guest starred on Benson,Cheers, Designing Women, The Golden Girls, Charmed, Boy Meets World, Columbo, ER, and Curb Your Enthusiasm as the mother of Mary Steenburgen's character. One of her last appearances was in the Ally McBeal season 4 episode "Reasons to Believe" (which aired on January 8, 2001).[citation needed] Personal life Haney was born in Memphis, Tennessee. She was married to John Haney, a public television executive whom she met at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, where she had been studying drama, radio, and television. After his death in 1980, she moved with their daughter to Southern California, where she began her acting career. Haney was close friends with actor Robert Reed. She and Reed's daughter, Karen, were the only persons Reed allowed to visit him as he fought and eventually succumbed to colon cancer. Death On May 26, 2001, Haney died of heart failure at age 67. Selected filmography * Hopscotch (1980) - Mrs. Myerson * The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia (1981) - Waitress * The Children Nobody Wanted (1981, made-for-television) - Mrs. Lightheart * Making Love (1982) - Lila * Some Kind of Hero (1982) - Monica Lewis * Frances (1982) - Hairdresser * Cheers (1982) - Cliff's mother * The Osterman Weekend (1983) - Honeymoon Bride * Impulse (1984) - Mrs. Piersall * The Night They Saved Christmas (1984) - Hedda * The Bad Seed (1985) - Alice Fern * Lime Street (1985-1986) - Evelyn Camp * Malice in Wonderland (1985) - Dema's Secretary * Mr. Belvedere (1985, Episode "Sweet Charity") - Molly * The Best of Times (1986) - Marcy * The Golden Girls (1986) - Bonnie * Blind Justice (1986) - Jim's mother * The Twilight Zone (1986, Episode "The Toys of Caliban") - Mary Ross * Cold Steel (1987) - Anna Modine * Elvis and Me (1988) - Grandma Minnie Mae Presley * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1989) - Rishon Uxbridge * Quantum Leap (1991, Episode "A Single Drop of Rain") - Grace Beaumont * Northern Exposure (1992) - Judge Elizabeth Percy * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) - Renora * Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) - Mrs. Sellner * The American President (1995) - Mrs. Chapil * Mother (1996) - Helen * Liar Liar (1997) - Greta * Changing Habits (1997) - Sister Humiliata * Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997) - Margaret Williams * The Lesser Evil (1998) - Derek's Mother * Psycho (1998) - Mrs. Chambers * Forces of Nature (1999) - Emma * The Out-of-Towners (1999) - Woman in Bathroom * Charmed (2000, Episode "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans") - Aunt Gail * Curb Your Enthusiasm (2000, Episode "Ted and Mary") - Mary's Mother External links * Anne Haney at Find a Grave * Anne Haney on IMDb * Anne Haney at the TCM Movie Database * Anne Haney at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) Category:19th births Category:2001 deaths Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:Actresses from Tennessee Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:People from Memphis, Tennessee Category:20th-century American actresses